Who is Amy Rose?
by Aura93
Summary: Amy is back after being gone for three year. Now she is a whole new Amy. Shadamy! Warning Sonic bashing.
1. Chapter 1

Sadly **I do not own any of the characters from Sonic the Hedgehog**. SEGA/Sonic Team owns all rights to Sonic the Hedgehog.

Who is Amy Rose?

Chapter 1

A shrill whistle filled the air as the small train lurched forward towards its first destination. On that train sat a young pink hedgehog staring out her window lost in thought. Remembering the place she called home three long years ago. Back then she ran around with her in the cloud, thinking the world was filled with rainbows and fairy dust. Chasing after a fairy tale that was not hers. A sigh escaped her as scenery blurred together and her thought drifted to the day her head was pulled from the clouds and forced to look at the real world. Forced her to really look at who she was. The day that she decided to leave the place that was her home and everyone she cared for. The day that changed her whole world.

3 years ago

Fifteen year old Amy was on a mission to find all her friends in Mobius. She had planned a surprise party for Creams birthday next week. She only had two more friends left to invite; Shadow and Sonic.

A love-struck smile spread across her face at the thought of her blue hero. Her heart began to race. It's been over a week since she got to see him, much less talk to him. It's wasn't from the lack of trying on her part but every time the blue hedgehog was within reach he'd zoom off in to the distance. Amy didn't let this discourage her, she was confident that her love would reach him eventually. With a shake of her head she pushed her feeling to the side. Today was about Cream's birthday, not Amy's love life. Even with that in mind Amy's eyes sparkled with love none the less when she saw Sonic at his favorite chilly dog stand.

What Amy didn't know was Sonic was having a bad day. Tails woke him up at an ungodly hour by an explosion from Tails testing his latest experiment. Then Eggman decided to show up and ruin his date with Sally. Which lead to Sonic and Sally arguing all the problems they had on their relationship. They had been fighting a lot recently. Always about him not spending time with her and how he doesn't seem serious about their relationship. Even her distaste for Amy and her obsession with him. Sonic was tired and annoyed. He just wanted a chilly dog and a nap. So when he turned around, bumping in to Amy, causing him to drop his chilly dog he had to wait in line for, he snapped.

"I'm sorry Sonic. I just wanted to tell you about…" Amy apologized as she retrieved his invitation from her pink bag.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

Amy's eyes shot from her bag to the furious blue hedgehog in front of her. "Sonic?" She voice showed her concern and even a little fear. She didn't understand what was going on.

"Why won't you LEAVE ME ALONE! Every day you attack me with hugs and kisses! Following me around like some kind of stalker! All you do is get in the way!"

"Sonic I just…" Sonic didn't hear her.

"How many time have we had to save you from Eggman? Are you trying to get one of us killed? Honestly it's to the point I don't know how I consider you my friend."

Amy felt like she had been struck. Everyone could see she was afraid and confused. She was shaking uncontrollably but that did stop Sonic from.

"I wish I NEVER SAVED YOU all those years ago!" Those words stole her breathe, filled her veins with ice water, and destroyed the dream land she didn't even know she lived in.

All those years ago Amy would have died if Sonic hadn't saved her that day. Now here Sonic was indirectly telling Amy that he rather have her dead then in his life. Pain filled her chest, the air in her lungs felt like lead, and her vision became blurred by her tears. Her mind filled with distress, misery, and panic. She could no longer hear the sound of the city around her. All she could hear was Sonic's words repeating in her head. With only one thought slipping past his crushing words…run. She did just that; she ran from Sonic, she ran from his words, she ran from the pain, she ran from the rest of the world and into the forest. Wanting nothing more than to hide from everything, to just disappear.

The angry fog clouding Sonic's mind faded and his breathing evened out as Amy got farther from him. Now that he was calm his severity of his words finally sunk in. His guilty weighed his body down like lead. ' _What should I do? How do I make this right?_ '

'WHACK!' Sonic grabbed the back of his head. As he looked over his shoulder he met the eyes of a little old woman clenching her bag. Her eyes were sharp and filled with a raging fire. She was shaking with rage.

"Go after her!" She yelled.

"What?" Sonic couldn't take his eyes off this little old woman. Never before has anyone looked at him like that before. Everyone loved him. He was the blue blur, their hero. Soon Sonic realized she was not the only one staring at him. He looked around him and found a number of people all giving him the same glare of disappointment, disapproval, and disgust. They look at him the same way they look at Eggman. A lump quickly formed in his throat. He tried to force it down but felt like he was choking on it.

"What are you waiting for? GO AFTER HER!" Sonic looked at the woman one more time. Gave her a fearful nod before running off in the direction Amy had disappeared.

With Amy

Amy didn't know where she was running. The tears in her eyes made it almost impossible for her to see. All she knew was that she had to keep running and pray that she would wake up and this would all be a nightmare. Deep down she knew it was not a nightmare or a dream. This was the real worlds and she could no longer live in the clouds.

Sonic's hate filled words still echoed in her ears. Each word was like a knife stabbing her in the heart again and again. No matter how fast she ran the word would not stop. The only thing that quieted them was when she faintly hear Sonic called her name in the distance. She could face him, not now. Honestly she didn't know if she ever could. So she pushed her body to run faster. Even with her muscles screaming at her she kept running. Sonic was the fast hedgehog around. Amy knew it was only a matter of time until he found her.

In her distraught state of mind Amy didn't see the tree root sticking out in her path or the person standing close enough to catch her before she hit the ground. She fell face first in to a chest of soft white fur. Strong arms secured themselves around her as Amy's emerald green eyes met the ruby red eyes or her savior.

"Miss Rose?" Confusion filled his eyes as he looked at the pink hedgehog shaking in his arms.

"Shadow?" Amy's voice was just above a whisper as she wipe away her tears only to have new one take their place.

"Amy!" Sonic was close. Shadow was confused by the panic and pain that filled her eyes. Normally she would run from him and into the arms of that blue faker. This time however she looked like it was the Eggman calling her name.

"AMY! There you…SHADOW!" Sonic had stopped just over five feet away from them.

Amy tightly wrapped her arms around Shadow and buried her face into his chest fur. Shadow looked at her in shock. ' _What could the stupid faker have done to her? She's shaking even more.'_

"Let go of her!" Sonic growled.

Shadow looked up from the girl in his arms to the want to be hero. Amy shook her head without pulling away from his tuff of white fur and tighten her grip even more, as if afraid he was going to listen to Sonics command. Instead he held her closer to his chest as he narrowed his eyes at Sonic.

"From where I'm standing Amy rather stay in my arms then be near you Faker. What did you do to her?" Shadows voice was cold and sharp. If looks could kill Sonic would have died that afternoon.

Sonic was shock by Shadow's reaction but thought only about how much danger Amy was in by being with Shadow. _'I should have known she would find trouble when she ran off.'_

"Get away from her!" Sonic took a step towards them.

Before Shadow could growl out a response a soft whisper found its way to his ears. Once again he found himself looking at Amy in shock.

"Please…Get me out of here…Please…" She sounded so broken and weak. If Amy was not holding on to Shadow for dear life he would have showed Sonic what real pain was like. Sonic would have to wait right now he need to get Amy away from here and find out what in the world was going on.

Shadow sent Sonic one more hate full glared before pulling a Chaos Emerald from his pocket. Sonics eyes filled with panic but wasn't fast enough to stop Shadow from yelling…

"CHAOS CONTROL!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

Anger surged through Sonic's body as he stood alone in the forest. He had no idea where Shadow would take Amy or even why. _'Great we needed to save Amy…again.'_ The blur hero ran off to tell the others that Shadow took Amy.

Elsewhere deep in a dark unexplored part of the forest, a black hedgehog held a still shaking pink hedgehog in his arms. They stood in front of a small cottage almost hidden among the shadows. Shadow guided the girl to the red door that stood out among the dark wood. The door opened to a quaint living room. On one wall held a brick fireplace with a fire raging in the firebox. In front of the fire sat a cherry oak coffee table and a black leather couch. Once they were fully in the living room Amy noticed a female white bat sitting on the couch. It was none other than the master thief Rouge the Bat.

"Shadow. About time you…." Rouge's eyes widened as she took in Amy's shaken form. Never before has she seen Amy cling to Shadow so desperately. In a second she was on her feet, making her way over to the two standing by the front door. "What happened? Who did this? I'll kill them!" Rouge growled out the last part as she laid her hand on Amy's shaking shoulder.

"Rouge." Shadow locked eyes with the angry bat. In the seconds their eyes were locked they both knew this was not what Amy need right now.

She nodded her head and took a step back. Making room for Shadow and Amy to get to the couch. Amy finally let go of Shadow to sit but her eyes never left the wooden floor boards below her feet. Rouge wasted no time to get a glass of water and take a seat next to her. Shadow on the other hand leaned on the wall next to the fireplace. Making sure to stand in Amy's line of sight, so she knew he was close by in just in case.

"Drink this dear." Amy slowly took the water from the bat's gloved hands. After a few minutes of silence pasted and Amy had drank half of her water, Rouge began to question Amy about what happened. "Sweetie. What happened?" She spoke in a soft tone hoping it would soothe the young girl.

Sonic's words once again rang in her ears. New tears rolled down her cheeks. Her hands shook so much Rouge had to take it from her so it wouldn't spill. "Shh dear. Shh. It's ok. You're safe." Rouge pulled the young girl into her arms and let her cry the pain away.

Amy sobbed for almost an hour before she fell asleep. Once she was quiet Shadow made his way over and lifted the sleeping girl in to his arms. Without saying a word Shadow took her to his room upstairs. He tucked her in to his crimson sheet covered bed. When he felt she was comfortable he went back to the living room to answer as many of Rouges questions as he could. But with as many questions as he himself had, he was sure that most of Rouge's questions would go unanswered until Amy woke up.

"Shadow! What the hell happened?!" Rouge was in his face the minute. He sighed and pointed to the couch. She simply huffed before sitting down. Shadow took his place leaning on the wall like he had down earlier. "Well?" She was losing her patients with his silent.

After giving her a small glare he finally spoke. "I don't know what happened to her but I'm pretty sure that Faker is the cause of it." Venom seeped into his tone when he spoke of the blue hero.

"Sonic?" Rouge's eyes filled with surprise and curiosity.

"Yeah." Shadow growled a little before continuing. "I was walking around when Amy ran into me. She held on to me so tightly I don't think I could have pulled her off if I tried…" Shadow's eyes looked blankly at the opposite wall, as if his mind was lost in the memory of what happened. "She was shaking and her eyes held so much pain. I never got a chance to ask her about it, Sonic had found us." Finally Shadow made eye contacted with Rouge. In his eyes Rouge saw nothing but rage. "He demanded I release her but she begged me to get her out of there. Begged me to get her away from him. I don't know what he did but whatever it was he broke her." Shadow was growling by the end of his story.

Rouge began to process what she was just told. Amy was one of the most loved creatures in the world. She couldn't think of a single person who didn't adore her. She just had this way of finding a home in every person's heart. So hearing that such a sweet, caring young girl with a heart of gold, was broken by that egotistical blue hero set her ablaze. If it wasn't for the fact Amy was asleep upstairs Rouge would be screaming curses to the heavens before she went looking for Sonic, and she would be out for blood.

"Calm down." Rouge turned and shot Shadow a silent glare. "You saw what condition she was in. She needs us here. Hunting him down will have to wait until after we talk to her. But trust me he WILL get what he deserves." As much as Rouge hated the idea of waiting to make him feel as much pain as she saw in Amy's eyes. So her and Shadow sat there in the living room, waiting for the pink hedgehog upstairs to wake up.

Four hours late

Amy woke up in a cold sweat. Panic filled her as she took in her surroundings. She didn't recognize anything. Then soon memories of that afternoon began to play in her head. Tears filled her eyes as a pain filled her chest. Her heart was broken. She could feel it. It felt like a part of her had just been killed. After sitting there in the bed for what felt like hours, she numbly made her way out of the room. Down the stair sitting on the same couch she had been sobbing in just hours earlier Amy found Rouge reading a magazine.

"Amy!" Rouge flew over and guided her to the couch she just vacated. "Are you hungry? Thirsty?"

Amy was surprised by the sudden coddling but shook her head. "No." Her hand quickly found its way to her throat. Her voice was so horse that she hardly recognize it. Rouge gave her a small smile but didn't push her to talk. "Where am I?"

"Shadow's house Sweetie. He brought you here earlier."

Amy's eyes found the wood floor once more as she thought about where she was and how she got here. Finally one question found its way to the front of her mind.

"Where is Shadow?" Rouge giggled then point behind Amy. Shadow was standing in the door way of what looked like the kitchen. "How long have you been standing there!?"

Shadow chuckled at her startled response before shrugging and walking over to the couch. He sat down in the available seat on Amy's right. Rouge was already siting on her left.

"Now Pinky, I know you have had a really rough day but can you tell us what happened?"

Amy's eyes never left her lap as she told them what had happened just hours ago. With each word the pain in her chest got worse. Her voice cracked as tears rolled down her cheek. Nausea set in her stomach as she repeated the very words the man she loved had told her. When she was finally done silent fell upon the room.

Rogue didn't know what to say. Sonic had crossed the line. It took every ounce of her will power not to hunter that so called hero and ringing his neck. It brake her heart to see Amy this broken. She never deserved the way Sonic treated her. Only one thought came to mind on what she could do, she hugged her. Amy's sobs soon replaced the silence.

"Shh dear. We'll show Sonic just how much his words hurt." Amy pushed herself from Rouge's arms.

"Please don't!" Rouge's face scrunched up in confusion at Amy's protest. "Sonic's word were… mean. But he wasn't…wrong…" Amy's voice began to trail off at the end and her eyes found her lap again.

"Amy. What do you mean? You're not..."

"Yes I am!" Amy's outburst startled everyone in the room, even Amy herself. "All I've ever done was follow Sonic around until I got into trouble. I've never been able to help anyone… I'm useless."

"Oh Pinky. You're not…"

"Rouge." Both girls turned to the black hedgehog, who has remain silent until now. His ruby red eyes bore into Amy's tear filled emeralds ones. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Shadow what are you…?" Shadow held a hand up to silence the white bat then took a step towards Amy. Not once braking eye contact.

"You're weak, so what? What are you going to do about it?" His words surprised her almost as much as the seriousness in his tone. "Are you going continue like you were? Following him around? Needing to be saved anytime there is trouble?" Rouge glared a Shadow for his harsh words to the obviously vulnerable girl, but before she could scold him Amy spoke.

"No." Amy wiped as many of her tears as she could. "Want to be strong. I want to protect my friends." Shadow gave her a proud smile when he saw the determination in her eyes.

"I know, how about me and Shadow train you!" Both hedgehogs turned to the grinning white bat in shock. "Don't look at me like that. We all know that none of those guys are going to take training her seriously. We are her best bet. Plus it will be fun." Rouge continued to grin triumphantly as she watch them think about what she just said.

Amy turned to Shadow with a questioning look on her face. _'Is Shadow even willing to train me? I'm sure he has better things to do?'_

"Fine. But I have a few conditions."

"Of course." Rouge reply. Amy was too shocked to do much more then nod.

"First no dresses." Amy nodded. "Second we leave here."

"What?"

"You're not going to get any work done if Faker and your friends keep butting in when they are not wanted."

"Where would we go?"

"I know a spot where they won't find us but we'll be gone for a while."

Rouge gave Amy a concerned look as she placed her hand on top of Amy's hands that were sitting on her lap. "Are you going to be ok with this? It means you'll be away from your friends for quite a while?" She knew this was what Amy needed but that didn't mean it would be easy.

Amy bit her lip _. 'I don't want to leave my friends but…'_ Memories of all the time Amy was captured, played in her head. "I'll do it."

Present Day

"You ready are this?" The pink hedgehog was pulled from her thoughts by the voice of her best friend. "Are you ok Amy?" She smiled as she turned away from the window to look at the white bat sitting beside her. Over the past three years Rouge and Amy had become like sisters. They talked about everything and trust each other completely.

"I'm fine. Just lost in thought." Rouge smiled at her and raised an eyebrow. "Ok and a little nervous."

"You'll be fine Pinky. I've got your back." Rouge gave her a one armed hug to comfort her.

"I know." Amy giggled. "I just wish he was here…"

She knew who her pink friend was talking about and felt sorry for her. "You know he would if he could but work called last minute." Amy gave a sad nod. "Cheer up. He'll be here in two days." Amy smiled and gave another nod. "Until then…GIRLS TRIP! I can't wait to go shopping!"

Amy could help but laugh. "Are you sure it's not stealing your excited about?"

The trains whistle cut off any retort the jewel thief might have said. They had arrived. Amy took a deep breath and made her way off the train with Rouge close behind her. From the door way Amy looked at the sun high in the blue sky. Then took her first steps into the town she once called home in three years.


End file.
